A wish in the dark
by wolf of infinity
Summary: For the first time in years, I longed for a small gesture of warmth and comfort. For the first time, I needed someone to be there for me..." My take on how Itachi felt as he lost his vision. A bit angsty. May be very light KisamexItachi.


**Here's a somewhat sad and angsty fic for ya ^.^ It could be non-pairing, or very light KisamexItachi, depending on what you prefer ;) Hope you like it! **

**~*~**

_The world was just a blur of different shades of grey__ and red, a puzzling mess, as though someone had tipped a bucket and mixed it's colours with blood. I was running, but I couldn't even tell if I was going forward or back. A feeling of blind fear and panic was filling up my chest and I couldn't help the distressed moan floating over my lips, as it felt like my lungs were pressed together._

_I was running from something, or maybe I was trying to reach something… either way, the feeling that I was going too slowly was pressing and I forced myself to go quicker through the muddy ground. It felt as though I was sinking further down for every step I took, and then I lost my foot hold completely, gasping as I fell down, head first into a pool of red…_

_It surrounded me, filled my vision, slowed my movements. I opened my mouth to cry out, but it filled my lungs and I choked, realizing that I couldn't breathe… I was sinking, and everything went dark... then I hit something hard, opening my eyes with a start…_

A small gasp for breath broke out from my mouth as I hit the floor with a soft thud, disoriented and panting for breath. I could feel the cold sweat, still lingering on my face as my raven black bangs stuck to my skin.

I tried looking around, but everything was just a blur, too much like my dream for my comfort, only in a slightly larger variation of colours. Sitting up, I slowly untangled myself from my sheets, standing shakily.

My head hurt from where it had connected with the floor and my throat felt sore, as though I had been screaming for hours, which, judging by the fact that I was still alone, I hadn't done. It seemed Kisame was out of the room, I couldn't hear the usual soft snores or the steady breathing in the bed across the room.

Glancing out of the window, I tried to get a slight idea of what time it was. It had to be very early, it was still so dark and shady. I was surprised to feel the glints of sun piercing my eyes, making me squint them close as it aggravated my headache.

Standing, still trembling, to my annoyance, I headed to the bath room and made sure Kisame wasn't in there before I walked inside, switching the lights on, finding that it didn't help. I shook it of as an effect from my headache and quickly took a shower, letting the warm water wash away at least some of the chill lingering from the nightmare.

Finishing, I quickly dried of, dressing in a pair of black pants and a shirt that was a bit too large on my slender figure. I begrudgingly had to admit that I was growing thinner, probably from having close to no appetite and sleeping badly in the night.

Drying of my long hair, I glanced at myself in the mirror, letting a small frown cross my face as I couldn't even see myself clearly. From what I could see, I looked pale, tired. Dark eyes met me in my reflection, chilly as ice, yet burning like hot coal.

With a soft sigh, I turned away, put on my indifferent, expressionless mask before I headed out into our room and then proceeded to leave the room and head downstairs. The stairs in the hideout proved to be a bit of a challenge as everything was unclear before my eyes, and it was making me a bit dizzy.

I made it down to the first floor with swift, elegant movements, still I felt shaky and a bit unsteady, having to support to the railing at a few occasions. Hopefully no one had noticed. I heard movements on the kitchen, coming to the conclusion that it was morning and that the breakfast was already started.

Walking soundlessly into the kitchen, I found that I was right, as I could make out the shapes of Deidara, Tobi and Kisame there, eating cereal, presumably, seeing as everyone else were out on missions, even Pein and Konan. Usually, Konan was the one who made food. Not because she was the only woman in the group, we were hardly sexists, and she was more like "one of the guys" than a woman to most of us. She simply enjoyed cooking.

It wasn't always the best, but it was more than edible, and none of us complained. Deidara had tried once, and ended up with severe paper cuts for a week.

"Morning, Itachi!" Kisame greeted sleepily from behind the news paper he was reading. I didn't reply, but no one expected me to. Kisame's piercing, golden eyes lingered on my face for a while, and he looked like he wanted to say something.

"Yes, Kisame…?" I inquired quietly, not enjoying being looked at like that.

"I just think it's unusual that I woke up before you did," he said with a small shrug. "You looked like you were having a nightmare or something…"

I didn't reply, but I could feel Deidara looking at me too over his cereal. I reached for the pack of cereal but changed my mind as I didn't feel hungry, and grabbed an apple in stead.

"You should eat something, Itachi; you haven't eaten properly for days…!" Tobi complained. Damn him, being all attentive under his orange, spiralling mask. I knew the minute I saw Tobi that he was more than he acted like, even if he had me wondering at times. Either he was deceiving us all, or he suffered from a case of multiple personality, worse than Zetsu's.

"He's right, you know…" Kisame added quietly, sounding concerned and careful. I lifted my eyes and tried giving him my usual icy glare. It would have been more effective if my vision hadn't picked exactly that moment to blur even worse, and a dizzy spell made me blink, grabbing the edge of the table to steady myself, on pure reflex.

If they hadn't been looking at me before, they certainly were now.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine," I cut Deidara of and stood, planning to leave the room without much more fuzz, tired of being looked at as though I was going to collapse any moment.

I had hardly made it a few steps before a shooting pain shot through my head again, spreading from behind my eyes and through my entire head. A soft moan escaped from my lips before I could help myself, and I sank to my knees on the floor, as my feet wouldn't carry me any longer and everything was swimming worse than ever.

"Itachi!" I heard shuffling and then Kisame was next to me. I could feel him more than I could actually see him, as all I saw was a blue blur in the darkness.

Blinking, I tried to stand, only to collapse again, eyes closing as the pain in my head exploded again and I succumbed to the darkness, hearing the other's panicked calls…

~*~

Slowly coming to myself again, I could tell I was in bed. Someone was sitting next to the bed, I could hear the soft breathing and slight shuffling as the person moved slightly in his position.

I tried opening my eyes, blinking to clear my vision. Everything was dark. There was hardly anything to see, not even a faint light. I blinked again, frowned slightly, trying to see anything in the dark room.

"Itachi, you're awake!" Kisame's voice sounded relieved and shaky, even though I could tell he tried to hide it. He'd been worried about me…?

"Why… are the lights of…?" I asked quietly, voice annoyingly weak and confused. Damn, my mask had slipped. Oh well, it was only Kisame… I could afford to let it slip around him, he wouldn't use it against me.

"Huh? The lights aren't of, Itachi…" those words made my breath hitch in my throat and I blinked again, still unable to see anything. Fear filled me up from the inside as I glanced around the room, trying to catch a glimpse of anything… just a small blur of colour, or a small light!

But all I could see was darkness. Black. No colours, no contours, no light… just black. Dark.

"I can't… see… Kisame, I… I can't see anything…!" I gasped out, hearing the thin, frightened tone my voice had taken now, but unable to care as I found Kisame's hand on the edge of the bed and took it, squeezing it in my own, trembling hand, desperate for just a small hold to the world I couldn't see anymore.

It had been a long time since I'd been so scared… For the first time in years, I longed for a small gesture of warmth and comfort. For the first time, I needed someone to be there for me…

Through the darkness, through the blinding fear I felt… I could feel Kisame squeezing my hand back…

_**~*~**_

_**Owari**_

**~*~**

**Hope you liked the story ^.^ R&R, please!**

**~Wolfie**


End file.
